Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, such as location based services. Many location based services are based upon a variety of information inputted by a user. Such an approach may result in the user not utilizing services provided by the service provider, in large part, because the user is confused by the number of inputs. Thus, user may not utilize available navigation and local searching services because the services are inconvenient or confusing for the user to utilize.